Amis, quoi qu'il en coûte !
by Shouplle
Summary: " Idiote ! Comme si j'allais le laisser me passer sous le nez ! Je le gagnerais ! " Il le lui avait promis. Elle ne doutait pas de lui. Bartolomeo était peut-être bien des choses, mais c'était avant tout, un fidèle ami. Rendez-vous à Dressrosa pour suivre l'aventure de deux Rookies complètement déjantés ! [ Spoil Dressrosa ! ]
1. Salut Barti !

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS** Cette histoire contient du Spoil de l'Arc Dressrosa. Je ne suis pas réellement les scans, mais je lis des tas de choses ( Parce que je n'ai absolument AUCUNE patience ) je ne peux donc pas confirmer exactement quelle partie de l'arc je vous Spoil.

Ensuite ! J'ai trois histoire en cours sur . Donc une, " Mon Petit Clown" relativement courte dont la rédaction et presque terminée. Je ne devrais pas me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire mais ... Je m'explique ... C'est **IMPORTANT**, de lire ce passage si vous suivez la fiction " La piraterie Gamine, tu ne l'as pas dans le sang" Car c'est en quelques sorte ... Une suite. enfin, qui se situera un an après la fin de l'histoire précédente. Même si les chapitres sont principalement tous rédigés à l'heure qu'il est, l'inspiration s'essouffle. Alors je débute une autre fiction ( Mais j'ai du mal à dire que c'est la suite ) pour revigorer un peu mon imagination. Cette fiction ne contiendra aucun spoil de ma première fiction. Comme ça; si vous suivez les deux, vous ne devinerez en aucun cas ce qu'il se passera. Pour les autres, inutiles de suivre l'autre fiction pour comprendre cette-ci.

Pour finir : Bartolomeo est un personnage qui n'apparaît pas encore sur le Fandom français. Enfin, pas des masses. Mais je pense que lorsqu'on le verra davantage, sa côte de popularité va exploser ! Moi, je l'adore, et j'ai décidé de l'exploiter dans cette fiction ( Fiction à chapitre sûrement ). Il est ... Vraiment très paradoxale ! Le plus paradoxale qu'il m'ai été donné de voir dans One Piece je crois ! Sur ce, bonne lecteure !

* * *

**PROLOGUE _" Salut Barti' !"_**

Des gens. Des jouets. Des hommes idiots. Des femmes pulpeuses. Voilà quatre jours que Noée, accompagnée de son équipage mouillaient sur les berges de Dressrosa. Ils s'étaient rendus en ville, flânant d'échoppe en échoppe. Il y faisait bon vivre, mais l'ambiance n'en demeurait pas moins surréaliste. Lorsque ce stupide concours serait terminé, elle quitterait l'île le plus rapidement possible ! Elle ne comptait pas s'y éterniser. Elle n'espérait pas y participer, à ce stupide tournoie. D'ailleurs, elle avait formellement interdit aux membres de son équipage de s'y présenter. Elle ne souhaitait pas que le fruit du démon de son défunt frère ne tombe entre les mains de n'importe qui. Mais elle ne désirait pas non plus se faire arracher les tripes contre de parfaits inconnus pour sauver la mémoire de Ace. Elle suivrait les combats. Si le vainqueur ne se montrait pas digne de posséder le Pyro-fruit, alors elle se contenterait de l'exécuter. Depuis deux ans qu'elle naviguait, elle ne craignait plus ce genre d'agissement désormais. Des gens, elle en avait déjà tué. Parfois par mégarde, parfois volontairement. C'est vrai qu'elle avait peiné à s'y faire. Retirer la vie d'autrui, elle en était devenue complètement folle. Mais c'était une Pirate, elle ne pouvait s'encombrer de ce genre de compassion. On lui avait apprit à devenir Capitaine, elle ne faisait que suivre ces enseignements. Elle délaissa son équipage, le laissant vaguer à diverses occupations. Elle quittait l'avenue principale, rejoignant une rue adjacente lorsqu'un main se referma fermement sur son épaule. Cette poigne ne lui était pas étrangère. Elle esquissa un sourire.

**« J'aurais au moins espéré te surprendre, _geignit faussement une voix masculine. »_**

La rouquine fit volte face, le visage rayonnant d'un large sourire. Ah, ce sale Rookie ! Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours cette même veste mauve dont le dos était marqué de son Jolly Roger, et puis, il s'affublait encore de son horrible pantalon à carreaux. Cette constatation arracha une vilaine moue à Noé. Combien de fois lui avait-elle recommandé de se débarrasser de cette … De ce vêtement. _- De cette immondice ! - _

**« Mais que vois-je, ne serait-ce pas là le terrible, l'affreux Cannibale ?**

**_ Ferme là, Petit capitaine, _rétorqua-t-il, insistant sur le qualificatif._**

**_ Bartolomeo, tu es exaspérant, _soupira-t-elle, cessant toute plaisanterie. »_**

Bartoloméo, surnommé le « Rookie fou ». Il y a un an de cela, ils étaient arrivés ensemble dans le Nouveau Monde, et s'étaient vus contraints d'associer leurs forces pour vaincre les Marines qui les assaillaient. Quelle entrée fracassante ! Par la suite, leur chemin s'était régulièrement croisé. Ils ne se considéraient pas comme ennemis, ne se haïssaient pas, et plaisantaient bien tout les deux. Inutile de préciser que cet affreux pirate s'est mit à choyer tout particulièrement la jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui apprit la fraternité qui l'unissait à Monkey D Luffy. Elle avait longuement hésité à le lui confier. C'est vrai, elle n'en pipait jamais mot, à personne. Seuls les membres de son équipage en étaient informés. Mais elle avait cédé à la tentation en constatant que Bartolomeo vouait un véritable culte à son grand frère ! Ainsi, elle avait pu user de nombreuses fois de ses charmes pour s'accorder les protections de ce Rookie. Et puis, elle ne cherchait pas le One Piece, et lui non plus. Alors, ils n'avaient nulle raison de se faire la guerre.

**« Où est-ton équipage, _demanda la jeune fille ?_**

**_ Perdu. »**

_Il n'était pas très bavard aujourd'hui,_ constata la Rousse. Il ne l'envoyait jamais bouler, parce qu'il craignait que cela ne revienne un jour aux oreilles de son idole, par contre, il lui arrivait fréquemment de se montrer froid et distant avec la gamine. Il gardait ses humeurs ce bougre, rien de plus. Elle s'approcha, le bousculant gentiment d'un faible coup d'épaule. Geste qui aurait sans doute valu la mort à beaucoup d'étrangers, mais elle n'accusa qu'un vague regard agacé. _Pas d'humeur le vert,_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle poussait un soupire.

**« Barti, t'es chiant quand tu fais la tronche, _s'agaça la rouquine._**

**_ Tu participes au tournoie ? _Demanda-t-il finalement, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son – infâme – pantalon arlequin._**

**_ Nop. Je suis simplement là pour veiller à ce que personne de mal intentionné ne s'en saisisse. Si j'estime que le gagnant n'est pas digne de le posséder je …**

**_ Ouais. Je sais,_ il parut hésitant, mais reprit finalement_. Je le ferais à ta place Petite. Je sais à quel point tu détestes te salir les mains.**

**_ Toi par contre, tu vas concourir. »**

Une question ? Absolument pas ! Noée le savait pertinemment. Et puis, malgré tout, Bartoloméo s'avérait être un homme particulièrement prévisible. Il souhaiterait sans doute s'emparer de ce fruit pour lui offrir, à elle ou à son frère. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas cette admiration qu'il vouait à son crétin frère d'ailleurs. Luffy était un idiot, un abruti. Oh, elle le chérissait de tout son cœur, bien entendu. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un inconscient, totalement ignorant qui plus est. Elle espérait qu'il n'eut pas écho de ce tournoie. En cas contraire, il y participerait à coup sûr ! Et ça, la rouquine n'y tenait pas réellement. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir dans la panade. Et même si la plupart de ses adversaires se trouveraient être une bande de lopettes, elle n'en demeurait pas moins inquiète ! Et puis, Bartolomeo par exemple, si ses ennemis lui étaient tous semblables, ils lui donneraient du fil à retordre.

**« Les combats sont prévus pour demain, tu comptes venir m'admirer, _plaisanta-t-il à demi. - Il espérait qu'elle l'admire. Ce n'était pas rien, être adulé par la sœur de son modèle.-_**

**_ Non. Enfin oui, mais je ne serais pas dans les gradins. J'ai … Un soucis avec la foule hystérique.**

**_ Misanthrope ! _Lâcha-t-il._**

**_ Woh ! J'ignorais que tu étais capable de te foutre poliment d'une personne ! Et tu utilises un mot compliqué en plus. Que je suis fière de toi, _railla-t-elle avant de sentir un bras encercler ses épaules._**

**_ Tu es une exception. Je ne pourrais pas me permettre de te manquer de respect. »**

Un nouveau sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la dorlote ainsi. Même si Bartoloméo n'en demeurait pas moins brutale, il agissait différemment avec elle. C'était agréable, bien plus agréable que le traitement que lui infligeait son indigne équipage. Les sans cœur, ils se moquaient sans arrêt de l'épithète que lui avait attribué la marine « Le Petit Capitaine » Même pas la « La Petite Capitaine », non ! Les ingrats. Il fallait bien avouer qu'à l'époque, Noée se faisait passer pour un petit gars et ça n'a berné que peu de gens ! Et les marines eux, idiots comme ils étaient n'y ont descellés là, aucune supercherie ! Elle se retrouvait à se coltiner un avis de recherche flanqué d'un surnom et d'une photo de petit garçon ! Alors qu'elle était une jeune femme. Elle grogna quelques discrets jurons avant de redresser la tête vers le visage indifférent de son ami.

**« Où est ton bateau,_ demanda-t-elle, alors que la poigne du Pirate ne diminuait pas_.**

**_ Perdu, _répéta-t-il, plaisantin. - Plaisanter si froidement, il n'y avait que lui pour posséder un flegme pareil ! -_**

**_ T'es chiant. Le Black Buster n'est pas une auberge ! Non mais ! Roh, et puis tu m'agaces. On y va, _flancha-t-elle finalement. »_**

Il en était toujours ainsi. Bartolomeo avait une force de persuasion … Inexistante. A vrai dire, c'est la plus jeune qui lui cédait tout ses caprices. Si l'union Pirate existait bel et bien, par conviction et non par intérêt, alors tout deux en étaient la preuve vivante. Ils s'entendaient à merveille ces deux là. Et puis, il était intéressant, ce "Rookie fou". C'est vrai. Tout le monde le haïssait, civiles, Pirates et marines. Noée était une exception. C'était plaisant de raisonner ainsi. Bon, elle savait qu'elle avait eut de la chance de pouvoir compter sur sa puissance lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le Nouveau Monde. Et puis, il n'avait que peu d'amis, mais considérait comme tel, les membres de son équipage et toutes les personnes lui ayant un jour filé un coup de main. Il n'était pas si vil et cruel qu'on voulait bien le prétendre, lorsque l'on prenait le temps de s'attarder sur sa personne. Alors qu'elle grimpait sur le pont de son navire, la petite rousse se dégagea de l'emprise qu'exerçait le vert sur ses épaules et gagna la cuisine. Elle n'y trouverait pas les jumeaux. Dés qu'ils amarraient quelques part, ils filaient promptement et ne revenaient que lorsque le Capitaine les convoquait pour reprendre la mer.

**« Je te servirais pas, si t'as les crocs, tu te débrouilles, _prévint-elle alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la cuisine._ »**

Les jumeaux ne prohibaient pas l'accès aux victuailles lorsqu'ils arraisonnaient. Ils s'en procureraient en cas de besoin. Alors la Capitaine attendait chaque escale pour se goinfrer comme pas permis. Petite, elle ne mangeait pas autant. Mais à force de vouloir en engloutir autant que ses frères, elle imaginait que son estomac s'était considérablement élargi. Bartolomeo poussa la porte à son tour. Lui n'était pas un estomac sur patte comme la plus jeune, il s'amusait souvent de ce comportement d'ailleurs.

**« Tu manques cruellement de sensualité et de féminité.**

**_ Et toi de sociabilité. Tu m'étonnes que tout le monde te hais, sale Rookie à deux sous !_ Renchérit-elle alors qu'elle se hissait sur le plan de travail, un imposant sandwich entre les mains._**

**_ Tu ne me hais pas, toi. Mon équipage non plus d'ailleurs. Ni le tiens … Enfin, pas des masses, _se reprit-il, se souvenant des altercations violentes qui survenaient parfois entre lui et les jumeaux._**

**_ Nous sommes exceptionnels, que veux-tu. Et puis, quelqu'un qui admire autant mon frère ne peux pas être une mauvaise personne. C'est impossible, _dit-elle, alors que son visage traduisait soudain une étrange sévérité._**

**_ Luffy, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Tu supporterais pas que n'importe qui l'adule. Je comprend, moi non plus je voudrais pas que l'un de ses fans soit un sanguinaire sans cœur.**

**_ Tu es un sanguinaire sans cœur, _lança-t-elle machinalement_. Et en plus de ça, tu es odieux et tout le monde te hait !**

**_ Mais arrête avec ça ! C'est pas parce que tout le monde me hait que … Oh et puis je m'en bas les couilles ! Les gens qui me détestent sont des merdes !**

**_ C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffes, _sourit-elle cependant, terminant son en-cas. »_**

Entre eux, les choses ne se déroulaient jamais différemment. Noée avait apprit à être dure, froide et implacable au prêt de Trafalgar Law. Mais elle avait grandit avec la chaleur de ses frères, et ne pouvait se résoudre à devenir aussi insondable que le Capitaine nordique. Alors, elle se contentait d'être, un peu l'enfant qu'elle fut jadis, et un peu le Capitaine qu'on lui avait apprit à devenir. Il en résultait cela : Un gamin plaisantin, légèrement flegmatique à l'humour relativement douteux. Ce qui compatissait parfaitement avec l'esprit pervertis de l'ancien caïd de East Blue, Bartolomeo.

Il y avait les Supernova, la pire génération. Les futurs grands noms de la Pirateries. Et eux. Les autres Rookies. Forts, mais pas suffisamment pour rivaliser avec cette nouvelle génération_ – De laquelle ils faisaient pourtant partie -_. Noée appréciait la compagnie de celui que l'on nommait à tord « Le Cannibale », parce qu'il était un petit nouveau, comme elle, qu'il faisait parler de lui_ – Plus qu'elle –_ et qu'il ne cherchait pas à mettre la main sur le One Piece, comme elle. Ils se ressemblaient assez, et n'avaient aucune raison de se déclarer rivaux. En serait-il toujours ainsi ?

**« Ta prime a encore augmenté, non ? _Interrogea-t-il finalement, croisant ses pieds sur la jolie table en chêne massif._**

**_ Tes pieds Barti, t'es pas chez ta mère, _s'insurgea-t-elle avant de se calmer pour continuer. _****Ouaip. J'ai atteins les dix millions de Berrys.**

**_ En deux ans ?! Mais c'est …**

**_ Garde tes remarques, _coupa-t-elle, amer._ Je ne commets pas réellement de meurtres. Je ne représente aucun danger pour la population et je fais rarement parler de moi. De plus, ils ignorent, pour la plupart, le lien qui m'unit à Ace et Luffy. Je suis un Pirate, et j'ai une prime en conséquence. Mais je ne représente rien pour la Marine. Voilà tout ! C'est pas moi la terreur de cet équipage.**

**_ Hm, _répondit-il, comprenant sans doute que le sujet s'annonçait plus délicat qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé._ Moi, je t'ai vu te battre, et je t'ai vu retenir tes coups. Nos fruits du démons se ressemblent. J'veux dire. Moi les barrières, toi les champs de forces. Tu pourrais être au moins aussi puissante que moi avec un peu d'entraînement et d'expérience.**

**_ Ca ne m'intéresse pas, _conclu-t-elle, coupant cour à la conversation. »_**

_Quelle susceptibilité,_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer ses pieds de la table. Il savait que la petite ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle aussi n'en faisait qu'à sa tête lorsqu'elle s'aventurait sur son navire, en plus de cela, elle menait ses hommes par le bout du nez. Il faut dire que son équipage à lui était bien plus docile que celui de la Rouquine. Ils étaient amusants ensembles. Noé lui avait dit un jour que leur parcours avait été semé d'embûches. Elle ne lui en avait jamais compté davantage. Mais il connaissait la vérité au fond de lui. Pour qu'un équipage soit aussi soudé, il avait dû s'en produire des choses. Finalement, c'est la plus jeune qui rompit le silence.

**« Tu sais, ce fruit. Il faut que tu le gagnes Barti'. Je te le demande comme un faveur. Il faut vraiment que tu le gagnes.**

**_ Idiote ! Comme si j'allais le laisser me passer sous le nez ! Je le gagnerais, et l'offrirais à ton frère. Ou à toi. Tout dépendra de si je le croise ou non. »**

Un soupire soulagé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle le croyait. Elle lui accorderait toute sa confiance ! Finalement, il se redressa, se planta face à elle, les bras croiser contre son torse tatoué avant de rétorquer.

**« Et putain de bordel de merde, cesse de m'appeler Barti !** »

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Je ne délaisse pas l'autre fiction. ( La piraterie gamine, tu ne l'as pas dans le sang) Je la reprendrais. Et puis, même si l'une suit l'autre, elle n'ont aucun lien entre elle.**

**Là, j'aimerais des reviews pour savoir tout ce que vous en pensez ! Je suis toute ouïe, et faite moi-même des propositions si vous le désirez, ce serait cool que je puisse m'inspirer de vos idées pour la suite !**


	2. Je profite seulement, t'inquiète

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Naheiah : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te feras pas changer d'avis quant à ma fiction !**

**Roblochon : Merci ! Et oui, Bartolomeo est vraiment un personnage très intéressant. Il est paradoxale ! Et en plus ... Il est vraiment trop trop trop trop cool. Il a la classe. Il dégage vraiment un putain de charisme à la je m'enfoutisme genre. _" Des gens même pas ? Haha. Rien à foutre ! Je suis un fou moi !"_ Et j'adore ça !**

* * *

**Chapitre I • " Je profite seulement, t'inquiète.**

Huit heures trente du matin. On a pas idée de se lever si tôt. C'est lascivement que Noée rejoignit la cuisine déserte. Les jumeaux n'étant toujours pas rentrés, personne ne s'attardait sur le navire. Il y avait bien des tours de gardes. Mais les matelots chargés de la sécurité du galion se cantonnaient à la vigie. Habituellement, après avoir englouti les derniers vivres entreposés dans le frigo, la rouquine ne mettait plus les pieds sur le Black Buster et ne revenait que pour annoncer l'embarquement au reste de ses hommes. Mais c'était différent aujourd'hui. Elle avait passé la nuit lotit dans ses draps. Et puis, Dressrosa lui donnait froid dans le dos, inutile de s'y attarder plus que nécessaire. Elle était pour la mixité, mais de là à assister aux embrassades étranges qu'échangeaient un jouet et une humaine, non merci ! Cet endroit était malsain. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que leur souverain lui-même possédaient quelques tendances douteuses. Nombre de rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. Il fallait, de toute évidence, savoir prêcher le vrai du faux. Cependant, cet espèce de malade au manteau rose n'était pas un homme de foi. On pouvait bien le qualifier de charismatique, pour la Rouquine, il n'en demeurait pas moins un grand taré !

Finalement, elle quitta la pièce, sans même prendre la peine d'emporter quelque chose à grignoter. Elle enfila un vieux T shirt blanc que l'usure avait élargi accompagné d'un petit short en jean, suffisamment court pour ne pas l'encombrer en cas de « conflit inopiné ». En cas de baston, en d'autres termes. La plupart du temps, elle ne faisait pas face à ce genre de situation. Elle avait beau revendiquer avec ferveur son statu de Pirate, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une jeune femme relativement discrète. Elle gagna le pont, s'appuyant au bastingage. Bartolomeo ne devrait plus tarder. La veille, il lui avait prié de l'attendre, c'est avec elle qu'il souhaitait se rendre au Colisée. Elle poussa un soupire, fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en dénicha un vieux paquet de cigarettes altérées par l'air marin. Elle ne fumait pas. Ou en de rares occasions. Elle ignorait même ce qui la poussa à extirper le petit objet cylindrique de son cocon pour le coincer entre ses lèvres. Elle saisit le briquet dissimulé entre deux cigarettes et … Elle hésita un instant. Finalement, elle l'alluma. Elle tira un longue bouffé, et c'est une toux sèche qui accompagna cette initiative. Ah. Oui, c'était pour cela qu'elle ne fumait jamais. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

**« T'es bizarre comme fille. A chaque fois tu essaies, et à chaque fois, tu craches tes poumons. »**

Bartolomeo esquissa un sourire. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle s'offusque de ses propos. Elle haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas tord ce bougre. Il attrapa l'objet qu'elle venait de reporter à ses lèvres et le balança par dessus bord. Il n'ajouta rien. Un soupire accueillit ce comportement, mais le Petit Capitaine garda le silence. Bartolomeo lui avait dit un jour qu'il en connaissait un paquet sur la vulgarité, mais qu'il ne trouvait rien de plus immonde qu'une fille qui fumait. Dés lors, la Rouquine n'eut de cesse de tirer sur une clope dés que l'occasion se présentait. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Malgré l'évidente amitié qui liait ces deux là, ils ne cessaient de se chamailler, trouvant toujours de nouveaux prétextes pour s'asséner milles reproches. Comme à son habitude, le vert enroula son bras autour des épaules de la plus jeune. C'était en silence qu'ils quittèrent le Black Buster. Le temps n'était plus aux bavardages. Malgré la légèreté dont ils faisaient tout deux preuve, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas omettre leur but premier : Récupérer le fruit de Ace. Pour l'un, c'était l'occasion de s'attirer les faveurs de son idole, pour l'autre, c'était une nécessiter. Il ne fallait pas qu'une personne dont elle ignorait tout s'accapare ce trophée. Décidément, ce Doflamingo ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie. Exposer ainsi le fruit de son défunt frère. Elle lui arracherait la tête. Un jour. Si le courage l'y poussait. Le courage, ou la rage. Allez savoir. Ces deux sentiments étaient d'excellents moteurs. Elle pria silencieusement. _Pour vu ... Mon Dieu pour vu que Luffy n'ai eut écho de ce stupide tournoie._

**« Tu me fais confiance, _se fut Bartolomeo qui brisa le silence dans le quel ils baignaient._**

**_ Hm. Bien sûr que oui ! Le truc, c'est que … _Elle mordilla ses lèvres, fronça les sourcilles et pinça l'arête de son nez._ Le truc c'est que … J'en sais rien en fait. »**

Quelque chose la tourmentait, lui tordait les entrailles et lui arracherait presque quelques larmes, cependant, elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Tout ne reposait pas sur la confiance infaillible qu'elle avait en son ami. Le Pirate ne préféra pas insister. La ville était en effervescence. De si bon matin, voilà qui étonnait la Rousse. Elle zyeuta quelques enseignes. Ils vendaient vraiment de tout ici. Des armes à feux, des armes blanches, de la poudre à canon .. Mais pas que ! On y trouvait également quelques échoppes qui proposaient des jouets en tout genre, animés d'une volonté propre ou non, des animaleries, des magasin d'alimentations diverses. Noée devait bien lui accorder cela, il faisait bon vivre à Dressrosa. _Mais pour rien au monde je ne m'y attarderais_, se reprit-elle silencieusement.

**« Tu me fiches le cafard.**

**_ Merci Barti', ça me touche vraiment. Tu sais, j'apprécie les gens comme toi, qui possède un véritable dont pour rassurer leurs amis ! _Ironisa-t-il alors qu'il la pressait davantage contre lui._**

**_ Oh, que de douces paroles qui échauffent mon cœur de vil Pirate. Et tu sais à quoi je pense ? _Demanda-t-il finalement._**

**_ Hm. A rien. Je sais que ton cerveau n'est pas codifié pour ce genre de choses. La réflexion, ça te fiche des migraines non ? _Railla-t-elle._**

**_ Je ne te dirais pas à quoi je pense alors … Même si ça concerne ta poitrine.**

**_ Ta gueule ! »**

Sujet sensible, la poitrine de Noée. En effet, deux ans auparavant, la rouquine s'était faite passée pour un rouquin. A cette époque, elle n'avait que quinze ans et une poitrine naissante. Il la lui fallait la dissimuler. Elle eut donc l'idée saugrenue d'étouffer sa croissance mammaire sous un tissue fermement noué autour de son thorax. Lorsque, enfin elle se révéla, il était déjà trop tard. Sa poitrine ne serait jamais aussi proéminente qu'elle promettait de l'être à l'époque. De petits seins, c'était répugnant pour une femme. Bartolomeo connaissait ce complexe, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de la taquiner. Pour dire vrai, il se fichait bien de savoir la taille de son bonnet, et n'avait même jamais posé les yeux sur le décolleté de la jeune femme. Mais c'était tellement jouissif de l'entendre râler.

Le Colisée ! Le voilà enfin. Celui que l'on surnommait le « Rookie fou » s'était inscris la veille. Il se dirigea donc vers l'entrée réservée aux concurrents. Il n'eut pas non plus besoin de se présenter. On lui accorda l'entrée presque immédiatement. Cependant, la grille se referma nette, juste sous le nez de la petite.

**« Seulement les concurrents, _justifia l'homme chargé des arrivées._**

**_ Hm. Laisse la entrer ou je fais un carnage … Avec ta tête, _intervint calmement Barti', avant même que Noé n'ai pu faire usage de sa légendaire répartie. »_**

L'homme parut hésiter. Mieux valait ne pas plaisanter avec ce malade. Alors il céda, et Noée s'engouffra dans le corridor, accrochée au bras de son ami. Hm. Ennuyant. Ce lieu avait l'air ennuyant. On y croisait des femmes superbes, à moitié nues, des hommes laids … A moitiés nus également.

**« Z'ont un s'cis avec les fringues ici ? _Baragouina-t-elle, le dents serrés. »_**

Et puis l'odeur. Elle était loin de la ville et de ses douces fragrances qui chatouillaient allègrement ses narine. Ici, ça suintait de sueur, quelques effluves d'alcool. Abominable. Noée ne put réprimer une grimace alors qu'elle enserrait davantage le bras du pirate sanguinaire. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide. L'un des compagnons du vert se trouvait également dans ces vestiaires. M'enfin, dans le Colisée tout du moins. Tout comme lui, il devait participer aux combats. Il se dirigea vers une jeune femme. Il lui demanda je ne sais quoi. Noée préférait analyser l'endroit, choisissant de ne pas laisser traîner ses oreilles dans la conversation que venait d'engager Barti avec la magnifique créature. Des hommes. Répugnants. Partout. Il bandaient leurs muscles, frappaient des sacs de sables disposés un peu partout dans la pièce.

**« Ca put la testostérone ici, _lança-t-elle machinalement. »_**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse part de chacun de ses ressentis ? Bon Dieu, elle n'avait qu'à le crier plus fort. Des fois que ces gros balourds estropiés des méninges n'aient pas convenablement saisit ses propos.

**« Tu n'aimes pas la présence virile ? _Lança un … Putain, mais c'était un ours ce type ! Deux mètre sur deux mètres_.**

**_ Un cube, _ne put-elle s'empêcher de souffler. Mais elle se rassura en constatant la mine incrédule du mastodonte. Avant qu'une veine vienne pulser contre son front lorsqu'il comprit l'allusion que venait de faire la Petite Rousse._**

**_ Dis moi Gamine. Tu t'es perdue ? Je frappe pas le femmes moi, mais je peux très bien leur faire passer l'envie de se foutre de moi. »**

Merde. Comme précisé précédemment, Noée ne se battait qu'en de rares occasions. Et puis, ses adversaires n'excédaient jamais le mètre quatre vingt. Là, elle était fichue d'avance. D'autant plus que Bartoloméo avait bien tendu choisi ce moment pour filer en douce. Bordel. Il devait encore fouiner je ne sais où pour dénicher je ne sais quelle information. Elle déglutit difficilement, entament un replis stratégique. Un pas un arrière, un second. Merde, la voilà acculée à quelque chose d'étonnement chaud. Ledit quelque chose ne tarda pas à emprisonner ses hanches. Cette poigne, elle la reconnut aussitôt, rassurée, un soupire perça ses lèvres.

**« J'aimerais que l'on ne s'en prenne pas à ma copine. Vois-tu, je serais obligé de te tuer, et je serais disqualifier. Entre nous, je n'y tiens pas des masses, _expliqua-t-il paresseusement. »_**

Alors que l'ours _– L'homme imposant –_ assaillait le « Cannibale » d'insultes aussi diverses que réfléchies, Bartoloméo s'éloigna, sa « copine » sous le bras. C'était une idée. La faire passer pour sa copine, ainsi, elle était certaine que la plupart des participants lui ficheraient la paix. La plupart …

**« Les gars ici, ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur Noée. Je veux bien te protéger, mais je vais pas pouvoir te coller au cul éternellement. Fais gaffe. Ces mecs te tueraient, l_âcha-t-il alors qu'ils venaient d'emprunter un couloir désert._**

**_ Pervers,_ fut le seul mot qui franchit les lèvres de la plus jeune._**

**_ Hé. J'ai bien le droit de profiter un peu de la situation. C'est vrai que t'es pas une déesse, mais … »**

Avant qu'il n'ai pu terminer sa tirade, une main s'écrasa violemment contre sa joue, suivit d'un « Connard ». Il rit doucement avant d'emboîter le pas de la fuyarde qui regagnait le vestiaire qu'ils venaient de quitter. Alala, quel caractère de cochon cette nana. Il s'adossa à un pilier de pierre, et observa sa « dulcinée ». Elle avait bien changé depuis leur rencontre, il y avait de cela un an. Elle avait pris quelques centimètres, atteignant aujourd'hui le mètre soixante dix. Elle possédait de fines jambes et un ventre plat. Sa corpulence était ainsi faite. Elle était maigrichonne, et ce, malgré tout ce qu'elle s'enfilait. Elle avait beau avoir dix sept ans, il n'en paraissait rien. On lui donnerait quinze ans à tout casser. Elle avait un visage marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance, bien que ses pommettes saillaient légèrement, c'était sûrement dû à sa carrure chétive. Et puis, elle était assez sèche et carrée. Pas un poil de graisse, mais pas suffisamment de muscle. Elle était … Mignonne. Le genre de beauté banale. C'est le genre de fille dont on tombait progressivement amoureux. Impossible de la prendre pour une nuit. Impossible de succomber subitement à son charme. Ce n'est pas une beauté fatale, une beauté pure ou tout autre genre de beauté excitante. C'était tout bonnement, une fille mignonne. Bartolomeo en était persuadé, ce n'était pas avec ces maigres charmes qu'elle parviendrait à amadouer les hommes présents ici. Si elle l'ouvrait encore, elle se ferait massacrer, et il ne pourrait peut-être pas voler à son secours une nouvelle fois. Mais quelle idiote !

**« J'ignorais que tu les appréciait si jeune, Bartolomeo, _lança une voix dans son dos._**

**_ Que veux-tu, je suis un Pirate. Les petites vierges, c'est mon truc. »**

Noée quant à elle s'était installée dans un angle mort de la pièce. De là, elle pouvait tout observer sans qu'on ne la remarque. Et puis il était chiant Barti. Ils avaient beau être amis, il y avait des fois où elle peinait à lui accorder sa sympathie. Il lui fallait alors se rappeler qu'il était toujours présent pour elle, en toute circonstance et qu'il avait combattu à ses côtés à de multiples reprises. Elle plissa le nez. Comme si cela pouvait pardonner les propos dépréciateurs qu'il émettait quotidiennement à son égard. Merde, elle ne se moquait pas de son horrible coiffure désordonnée, ni de son fichu pantalon arlequin … Hm. En fait si, elle le charriait sans arrêt sur ses fringues. Mais il n'avait qu'à en changer. Elle, elle passerait sa vie entière coincée dans un corps de gamine, abîmé par ses propres idioties. Finalement, elle quitta sa cachette pour venir se lover contre son prétendu petit ami. A vrai dire, ce jeu de rôle lui convenait. Vous savez, Noée est une adolescente de dix ans, qui se découvre et qui découvre autrui. Le fait de pouvoir ainsi sentir le torse finement sculpté de son ami contre sa joue était plutôt ... Grisant.

Est-ce qu'elle pourrait se donner à cet homme ? Très certainement. Non pas parce qu'une quelconque amitié les unissait, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder. Elle accepterait de se faire caresser par n'importe quel autre brute tout aussi bien bâti que son méchant pirate. A vrai dire, la Rouquine n'attirait que rarement l'intérêt sur sa personne, et aucun homme ne s'attardait jamais sur ses formes trop peu prononcées pour être attrayantes. Arf, elle qui voulait découvrir les plaisirs du sexe. C'est vrai, depuis le temps que Barti lui comptait toute ses folles aventures charnelles … Elle secoua doucement la tête. La voilà qui rêvassait maintenant. La nuit avait été bien trop courte, elle ne parvenait plus à ordonner ses songes. Une main se plaqua contre ses reins, et ses hanches rejoignirent celles de Bartolomeo. Ah. Oui, elle avait oublié que ce gars était un pervers invétéré. Mais elle ne s'offusqua pas de ce comportement soudain.

* * *

**« Quand est-ce que tu te bats ? _S'enquit-elle_**

**_ Hm. Dans quelques heures. Je suis dans le bloc B. Je participerai au second combat. »**

Ils s'étaient isolés. A vrai dire, c'est Barti qui avait insisté pour que la rouquine le suive juste avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans les dédales de couloirs. Il surveillait quelqu'un. Le Pirate s'était installé sur un banc de pierre, somme toute assez vétuste, à l'image du bâtiment tout entier d'aileurs. Noée s'était installée machinalement sur ses genoux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils agissaient ainsi. Pourtant, le Petit Capitaine fut surprise de sentir l'étau qui encercla bientôt ses hanches. Ils étaient seuls désormais. Il n'y avait plus de quoi feinter et jouer le petit couple épanoui.

**« Oh. Je profite seulement, t'inquiète, _se justifia-t-il le plus simplement du monde. »_**

Il y avait du mouvement. Non loin des deux « tourtereaux ». Des voix discrètes. Un chuchotement. Noée ne saisissait que des brides de la conversation, ne captant que quelques paroles incohérentes. L'une d'elles l'interpella tout particulièrement. _« Marine »_. Elle se redressa vivement. Par réflexe, elle aurait fuit, mais la poigne de Barti' ne faiblissait pas, et elle se résout à rester sur ses genoux. Barti, parlons-en. Il ne semblait même pas s'interpeller de ce qu'il entendait. Car lui, il percevait convenablement ce qu'il se disait. Allez savoir par quel prodige il y parvenait. Après tout, avant d'être un Pirate, c'était un petit Caïd, un fauteur de trouble, laisser traîner ses oreilles par-ci par-là lui était familier. Cependant, il ne s'éternisa pas. Il redressa la gamine et quitta les lieux. Mieux valait qu'il se prépare, le premier combat n'allait pas tarder. D'ici deux heures tout au plus, il se rendrait dans l'arène. Étrangement, il avait hâte. Hâte de se battre, hâte de montrer sa force et de ridiculiser tout ces merdeux de seconde zone. Une main saisit la sienne. Noée. Il esquissa un sourire et regagna le vestiaire.

* * *

Voilà le second chapitre. Je suis contente, j'espérais le terminer avant la rentrée, et c'est chose faite !

Je me dois de vous expliquer quelque chose. J'ai essayé de mélanger deux univers. Un fictif et l'autre non. J'ignore si cela se ressent. Mais le comportement de Noée est très représentatif de l'occident. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle est tactile, proche de ses amis. J'ai remarqué ça, un jour, alors que j'accompagnait des amis en ville. Et je me suis dis que ce serait intéressant de reporter ce genre d'agissement dans le monde de One Piece. Et ça colle bien avec Bartolomeo. En même temps, ce personnage c'est un caméléon. C'est vrai, il pourrait s'adapter à toute sorte de personnage !

Bref. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. ! (:


	3. Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as pas reconnu

Noée n'était pas particulièrement partisane des combats sanglants. Voilà là un bien étrange mœurs pour une jeune pirate. Offrir ainsi en pâture des centaines de combattants pour satisfaire ainsi les exaltations malsaines d'un publique au cerveau atrophié par la démence, aucune âme saine d'esprit n'y verrait là un divertissement courtois. La rouquine poussa un soupire, son Dom Juan s'était momentanément éclipsé. Dans quel merdier était-il encore en train de se fourrer ? On ne changeait pas un petit brigand. Finalement, elle regagna le large corridor qu'elle avait précédemment emprunté pour rejoindre les vestiaires et s'installa à ce qui s'apparentait à une fenêtre _- Un immense espace découpé symétriquement dans les dalles de pierres –_ qui donnait sur l'arène. Les participants convergeaient tous vers le centre de du ring, le bloc B débuterait bientôt son combat. Et cet idiot de Bartoloméo qui se faisait attendre. Déjà que le nombre de ses adhérents devaient s'élever à deux, ou trois tout au plus, il ne gagnait rien à faire languir le publique … Vraiment.

Derrière elle, les derniers retardataires se pressaient, il ne fallait pas manquer le coup d'envoi ou ils seraient disqualifié. Arf. Si Bartoloméo partait perdant, elle lui arracherait les yeux avec une fourchette rouillée ! Mais quel crétin. Elle ne s'offusquait pas réellement du petit contre-temps qui retenait ainsi son camarade, quel qu'il fut. Elle connaissait suffisamment son ami pour lui octroyer le droit de se justifier lorsqu'elle l'aurait en face d'elle. Il devait, disons régler quelques petits soucis d'ordre professionnels. Voilà tout. Pour vu qu'il se tienne à carreaux !

**« Maintenant, le prochain compétiteur à faire son entrée est un retardataire ! Il est dans le bloc B, lui aussi ! Ca lui a pris moins d'un an pour se faire un nom et entrer dans le nouveau monde. Un Rookie fou et incroyablement dangereux. Il a fait rôtir des pirates à la broches et a envoyé la vidéo ! Sans oublier qu'il a également bombardé des civils innocents. Dans le classement des pirates les plus agaçants et de ceux que l'on aimerait voir mort, il est numéro un : Le pirate Bartoloméo ! »**

Bien, le voilà qui daigne enfin se pointer. Quelle arrogance, elle lui serait à coup sûre fatale. Espérons qu'il ne s'en morde pas rapidement les doigts. Il se devait de rapporter le fruit, sans quoi, Noée se voyait mal passer cette infortune et pactiser une nouvelle fois avec le pirate. Elle lui en tiendrait rigueur durant de longues années, peut-être même, jusqu'à ce qu'elle expire ! Finalement, elle s'accouda à la balustrade. Une huée perça bientôt les acclamations du publique. Rien de bien étonnant. L'homme au cheveux vert fourra sa main dans sa poche et en extirpa un petit objet sphérique. Sûrement un petite balle ou une futilité de ce genre. Mais lorsqu'il la lança sur les spectateurs, une terreur sauvage s'empara du gradin. On se piétinait pour échapper à l'hypothétique bombe. Il leur fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour démasquer la supercherie. Leur crainte s'avéra infondée. Barti n'était pas vil, ni réellement cruel. A vrai dire, il dérogeait en tout point à la réputation qu'on lui assignait. Il avait commis d'atroces choses, certes. Mais jamais il ne levait la main sur un pauvre civil. Que de calomnies infondées qui reposaient sur une pathétique légende urbaine !

**« Le combat a déjà commencé ? »**

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre. Elle l'aurait sans doute fait si son subconscient n'avait pas obstinément maintenu ses lèvres close. Derrière ses cheveux roux, Noée risqua un regard en biais à son nouvel interlocuteur. Un casque doré, une large cape rouge, une moustache, une barbe. Elle esquissa un maigre sourire. Luffy s'affublait toujours de toutes sortes d'idioties. Il s'amusait de tout, sûrement des combats aux quels il assistait présentement également. Il ne mesurait la portée de nul chose. Arf, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en tenir rigueur. Cependant, dissimulée sous sa tignasse, l'adolescente jugea plus opportun de demeurer silencieuse. Si son cher aîné s'était ainsi paré, c'est qu'il désirait maintenir son anonymat. D'ailleurs, était-il conscient qu'il devrait se battre, et que dés lors, il se verrait contraint de jouer de son fruit du démon ? Comment ferait-il pour masquer son identité ? Monkey D. Luffy, l'homme élastique. Un tel don, ça ne courrait pas les rues. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Il s'attirerait des ennuies, sans conteste ! Une nouvelle fois, elle accorda un rapide coup d'oeil au garçon qui la scrutait attentivement. Il attendait une réponse que Noée lui offrit. Elle opina discrètement alors que la petite tête barbue se concentrait sur l'arène.

Cette fois-ci, le coup d'envoi fut donné. Elle délaissa bien vite son attention de son petit poulain pour la porter sur le reste de foule euphorique qui se frappait, se griffait, se poussait au centre du cercle tout de pierre bâtie. Il y avait un homme qui, comme saisit d'une soudaine crise psychotique frappait dans le vide, le regard vissé sur on ne sait quelle cible imperceptible. Inlassablement. Il frappait, imperturbable. Il s'échauffait, disait-on. Il s'était isolé derrière une barricade d'incompétents qui lui assuraient une garde plutôt bancale. Si elle comprenait bien ce qu'aboyait la voix du présentateur. L'homme à la cape en velours _– Le psychotique –_ était un roi. Roi de je ne sais quelle province. En tout, une île que la rouquine n'avait encore jamais foulé. Son poing accomplissait des prodiges disait-on. L'homme à la moustache et aux lunettes hideuses était son stratège. C'est ce qu'il paraissait revendiquer. Du moins, c'est ce que revendiquait le commentateur. Dagama, se nommait-il. Hm. Pas très futé ce stratège. Pourquoi inciter son roi à ne débuter son échauffement qu'une fois entré en zone dangereuse. Ne pouvait-il pas débuter ses exercices dans les vestiaires, comme beaucoup l'on fait ?

Ce pays devait contenir un sacré paquet de bras cassés, si ce Dagma en était le plus intelligent. Une nouvelle fois, un sourire perça ses lèvres.

**« Je peux me joindre à vous pour ? »**

Une voix douce, que la rouquine reconnu aisément. Cet idiot au chapeau à plume. Avait-il seulement conscience de son ridicule. Beaucoup de filles en étaient dingues, et à raison, il était bel homme. Mas tout autant de fille le considérait comme … Relativement peu crédible, restons dans la bien séance. Une rose entre ses doigts habiles qu'il glissa dans les cheveux désordonnés de la rouquine.

**« Ouais, bien sûr, ****_lança gaiement Luffy. _**

**_ Je suis allergique au pollen, ****_grinça Noée - prenant un soin tout particulier à tinté sa voix d'un rauque qui lui convenait peu - qui retirait la fleure rouge de ses mèches en bataille pour la laisser dégringoler le long du gradin qu'ils surplombaient. »_**

Caven Dish, le parfait crétin. Elle pesta silencieusement alors qu'il se désintéressait déjà des propos de la jeune femme. Ce pirate avait la fâcheuse manie d'aborder femme et demoiselle, désireux de se faire aduler par ses congénères au sexe féminin. Il devait en essuyer des refus, mais il ne s'y attardait jamais, ses conquêtes étant tellement plus dénombrables. Vraiment, un parfait crétin.

Noée reporta une énième fois son regard sur le combat acharné qui se déroulait quelques mètres en contrebats. Le rempart formé par ce Gama. Gamada … Dagama ! Donc, les remparts formés par cet idiot aux attraits de génie _– La bonne blague –_ flanchaient ostensiblement sous les assauts répétés des autres participants. Des petites frappes, pensa la jeune femme. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec les barrières de son amis. En tout cas, personne qui ne soit actuellement sur le terrain. D'ailleurs ce Barti, que faisait-il actuellement ? Elle risqua un regard à son attention et ne fut guère surprise de constater que son ami s'était accordé quelques minutes de répit. Il s'était allongé, à même le sol, fourrant négligemment son doigt dans son nez.

Les spectateurs hurlaient leurs véhémences cacophonique. Qu'imaginaient-ils ? Bartoloméo n'agissait jamais sous la contrainte. Si il ne daignait pas se battre, et bien soit. D'un sens, il s'économisait. Comme-ci cette courte retraite s'avérait nécessaire. La rouquine connaissait sa force, d'un tour de main, il était capable d'envoyer le ring entier au tapis. Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, il n'en faisait rien. Peut-être fuyait-il les mérites que sa force lui aurait apporté. L'admiration, ce genre de merde, il n'en était pas particulièrement partisan. Elle tendit l'oreille, ce pirate aux cheveux long déblatérait des ignominies sur les Supernova, accusant entre autre son frère de n'être qu'un Rookie de seconde zone. Luffy ne disait rien, difficilement, maladroitement, il défendait ses intérêt, sans pour autant oser prendre assurément son propre partie.

**« Le tuer dis-tu, _intervint enfin la rouquine._ Le vouloir est une chose, mais penses-tu seulement en avoir la force ? »**

Elle n'aurait rien dû dire ! Elle le savait ! Mais comment résister à l'irrépréhensible envie de réfuter les idioties de ce crétin à paillettes. Luffy se raidit. La voix de sa sœur. Etait-ce bien elle ? Malgré une sonorité familière, elle paraissait dénuée des rondeurs de l'enfance. Après tout, elle devait avoir grandit depuis ces années. Il secoua vivement sa tête casquée. Impossible. Et puis, elle avait tout juste dix sept ans, elle devait se trouver quelque part sur East Blue, prête à franchir Redline et à s'affranchir de son enfance passée afin de débuter une palpitante aventure.

**« Mais je suis Caven Dish. Cet argument seul devrait te convaincre ma jolie. **

**_ Il ne suffit de porter un simple nom pour prétendre vaincre un Supernova, quel qu'il soit, ****_renchérit-elle platoniquement._**** De plus, de ce qu'il m'est revenu, Luffy au Chapeau de Paille n'a jamais perdu une seule guerre … ****_Elle regretta pourtant vivement ses mots._**

**_ Si, il a déjà perdu. D'ailleurs, c'est bien grâce à cela que nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui. Non ? »**

Elle ne préféra pas poursuivre cet échange, jugeant que la tournure qu'il amorçait ne ferait que l'irriter. De plus, son aîné n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste. Malgré sa passivité, la rouquine se doutait bien qu'il encaissait difficilement les propos tenus par le déplumé. La conversation repris bientôt. Les pirates n'en étaient plus le sujet central Ils racontaient leur épopée, n'omettant jamais de glorifier leurs aventures. Sacrés lascars !

Un vieil homme se fraya une place parmi les jeunot. Sa carrure imposante força les trois Rookies à se circuler. Il avait l'air bien sympathique, ce vieux. Et également trop ridé pour participer à un tel tournoi. Que faisait-il ici ? Il n'était pas spectateur, à moins de s'être infiltré, aucune âme autre que guerrière n'avait permission de se trouver en ces lieux. Et vu son air empoté, il n'était pas entré en douce.

**« Comment va ton Grand père, Monkey D Luffy ? »**

Le silence. Un silence pourtant si bref, et si pesant. Puis le garçon se tourna vers le vieil homme.

**« Comment connais-tu mon grand père ? »**

Crétin ! Non mais crétin ! Il ne pouvait pas simplement nier les faits, réfuter l'évidence ! Mais la feinte n'était pas à proprement dit la force du Chapeau de paille. Lui il fonçait tête baissée, ignorant les menaces qui jonglaient de part et d'autre de sa vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était désormais démasqué !

**« Monkey D Luffy ? Tu es Luffy, ****_répéta l'autre idiot à la tête blonde._**

**_ Non. Non, je ne suis pas Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. »**

Vaine tentative, te voilà démasqué. Ne s'inquiétant pas outre mesure du sort de son frère, la rouquine décida de s'extirper de la menace qui planait sur le petit groupe. Luffy est un brave combattant, il n'avait besoin d'aucun soutient pour de débâtir de ses assaillants. Curieuse de suivre l'altercation, l'adolescente préféra rester à bonne distance de la bataille qui s'annonçait. De là où elle s'était isolée, elle ne saisissait que quelques brides de la conversation. Le vieil homme maudissait leur grand père, ainsi que sa descendance. C'est Luffy qui assumerait les agissements passé de son papy. De toute façon, a ce jour, il était le seul petit fils déclaré et encore en vie de l'ancien marine. Autrement dit, le seul à pouvoir encore accuser les coups du géant –_ ou très grand homme –_ qui jurait avoir la peau de tout les Monkey D. Hm. Qu'il attrape déjà Luffy avant d'estimer pouvoir tenir tête au chef des révolutionnaires.

S'en suivit un vif différent qui mourut presque instantanément suite la disparition opportune et réfléchie de son aîné. Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Les deux pirates –_ Le vieux monsieur et Caven Dish –_ s'éloignèrent, laissant à la plus jeune l'opportunité de rejoindre son observatoire.

**« Luffy ? ****_Souffla la rouquine. _****_N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle réitéra sa tentative._**** Luffy. **

**_ Hm ? »**

Fine observatrice, elle avait assisté à la fuite de Luffy qui s'était contenté de basculer derrière la fenêtre. Il devait s'y être accroché. Ainsi, il ne craignait plus la disqualification en affrontant les deux zigotos hors compétition et il suivait le combat du bloc B qui touchait à sa fin.

**« Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as pas reconnu … ****_Soupira l'adolescente, préférant de suite s'alléger de cette confession._**

**_ Comme si je pouvais oublier la voix de ma petite sœur ! »**

* * *

**Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre relativement court. Mais je me voyais mal le faire durer. Pas celui-ci du moins. Beaucoup d'actions, même minimes se déroulent. Je ne fais que les survoler car elles n'ont que peu d'importance. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne peux décemment pas développer davantage ces combats alors que d'autres altercations bien plus primordiales arrivent. Il faut faire la part des choses entre les combats importants, et ceux moins primordiaux ! Bref. C'était essentiellement un chapitre basé sur Noée. Le prochain le sera également. C'est après que nous nous recentrerons davantage sur notre Rookie fou ! **

**Laissez-moi vos impressions ! J'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer vous savez !**


End file.
